


Poe and Finn teach Rey how to swim

by cdrerikashepard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrerikashepard/pseuds/cdrerikashepard
Summary: What the title says :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot I wrote on tumblr and figured I'd cross post to here

Poe knows how to swim, of course. There was a small lake not far from his parents’ homestead on Yavin IV. He remembers long afternoons spent swimming with the other kids, victory babies, racing and playing tag and just floating around. Later on, in Academy training, he excels at the aquatic regimen required of pilots.

Finn knows how to swim too, but his memories are not pleasant like Poe’s. He recalls training under the watchful eyes of his commanding officer, being made to swim in full Stormtrooper armor, practicing evacuation techniques in the event of a water landing. When Poe suggests they go swimming during their downtime, Finn delights in the luxury of simply drifting along with the small currents in the lake.

Rey could never have imagined there being so much water. She had found intact datapads before that described the existence of planets with rivers and lakes and oceans, even, but to stand on one of those planets next to one of those lakes was almost unbelievable. Even more incomprehensible to her was watching people use the water for recreation. When Finn and Poe walk with her into the lake on D’Qar, one of them on either side of her, she is equal parts elated and terrified. The sensation of floating in the water is so foreign to her when all she’s ever known was the weight of sand. Finn and Poe spend the rest of the afternoon patiently teaching her how to swim. By the time the single sun is setting in the sky, Rey is happily flailing about in the deeper section of the lake, chasing after Poe and diving under the water to gently tug on Finn’s feet. When she goes to sleep that night, she is exhausted, yet overjoyed.


End file.
